


Пламя страсти

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Корректура: daana<br/>Предупреждения: вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, AU, слэш, нон-кон<br/>Написано на заявку Занзас/Тсуна. Грязно оттрахать Тсуну на глазах у изумленной Вонголы. Тсуна сначала сопротивляется, но потом начинает получать огромное удовольствие.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пламя страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Корректура: daana  
> Предупреждения: вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, AU, слэш, нон-кон  
> Написано на заявку Занзас/Тсуна. Грязно оттрахать Тсуну на глазах у изумленной Вонголы. Тсуна сначала сопротивляется, но потом начинает получать огромное удовольствие.

Цуна пытается сконцентрироваться, Пламя вокруг него дрожит и пульсирует. Он не видит, чем занят Занзас, но тот не стреляет - и это позволяет Цуне надеяться, что Прорыв Точки Нуля будет осуществлён. И на этот раз - правильно. Шорох за спиной заставляет его вздрогнуть. Он понимает, что ошибся, что уже слишком поздно, но всё-таки оборачивается, чтобы увидеть довольную ухмылку Занзаса.  
\- Попался, - говорит Занзас и бьёт Цуну рукоятью пистолета по голове. Перед глазами Цуны вспыхивает свет, голову и руки обдаёт жаром, а потом становится темно и холодно. Он пытается собрать Пламя, чтобы ударить в ответ, но не видит и не слышит Занзаса.  
\- Очень плохо, - бормочет где-то вдалеке Реборн. - Неправильно выполненный Прорыв может убить Цуну.  
\- Эй! - отвечает ему Колоннелло, - да он его уже убивает! Надо что-нибудь сделать!  
Цуна чувствует, как его Пламя гаснет. Во рту - металлический привкус.  
\- Десятый! - отчаянно кричит Гокудера. Он ближе, чем Реборн, но всё равно слишком далеко. Цуна слышит издевательский смешок Бельфегора.  
Цуна пытается подняться на ноги, не понимая, когда успел упасть. Пламя, уходя из тела Цуны, дёргает его из стороны в сторону. Внутренности скручивает в ледяной комок, холод распространяется по всему телу. Сердце бьётся еле-еле. Цуна дышит изо всех сил, но лёгкие как будто не расправляются. Холод захватывает горло, руки и голову Цуны. Постукивая зубами, он начинает заваливаться вперёд. Инстинктивно протягивает руки, в которых ещё сохранилось достаточно тепла для движения, и хватается за что-то горячее. Становится невыносимо светло.  
Цуна моргает. Занзас удивлённо смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
\- Это что? - он косится по сторонам. Цуна тоже осматривается, продолжая безотчётно цепляться за руку Занзаса. Вокруг них в радиусе пяти метров бушует Пламя.  
\- Не знаю, - Цуна переводит взгляд на Занзаса и на себя. Они объяты тем же пламенем, их тела должны были сгореть вечность назад, но Цуна чувствует только лёгкое покалывание, какое бывает, если сунуть холодные руки под горячую воду.  
\- Чьё это Пламя? - Занзас свободной рукой берёт Цуну за ворот и встряхивает.  
\- ...Это их общее, - доносится издалека менторский тон Реборна.  
\- Слышал? - спрашивает Цуна с глупой улыбкой. Занзас хмурится и снова встряхивает Цуну. Тот продолжает цепляться за руку Занзаса - она тёплая, и Пламя, исходящее от неё, согревает хотя бы кисти. Занзас брезгливо морщится и пытается оторвать Цуну от себя. Цуна разжимает пальцы, Занзас швыряет его на землю. Темнота и холод снова получают власть над Цуной. Он кричит, поднимается на четвереньки, потом на колени и пытается дотянуться до Занзаса.  
\- Шваль, - говорит Занзас за спиной у Цуны. Пламя вспыхивает с новой силой, Цуна резко откидывается назад, пытаясь восстановить контакт. Пламя становится продолжением его рук, встречается с Пламенем Ярости Занзаса, но две волны не сталкиваются, а сливаются в одно целое и кругами расходятся в стороны. Цуне становится ещё холоднее.  
\- Эй! - снова Колоннелло, ещё дальше, чем раньше. - Он что, сдался?  
\- Гораздо хуже, - серьёзно отвечает ему такой же далёкий Реборн. Удар по голове ненадолго выключает звук. От боли Цуна жмурится, а когда открывает глаза, видит, что Занзас стоит на коленях рядом с ним. Пламя кружится вокруг него, будто пылающая змея, прижимает руки к телу. Огонь повсюду, но Цуна продолжает умирать от холода. Он касается Занзаса и чувствует тепло. Безотчётно улыбаясь, он придвигается поближе, чтобы согреться. Занзас злобно скалится и сверлит его бешеным взглядом.  
\- Ой, босс, этот мальчик к тебе пристаёт, - Луссурия в восторге. Где-то далеко смеётся Сквало.  
\- И ты здесь, акулья отрыжка?! - ревёт Занзас.  
\- Босс, мы тебя не слышим, - голос Маммона кажется растерянным. Занзас вертит головой, Цуна тоже смотрит по сторонам. Вне огненного купола, в котором находятся они двое, не видно абсолютно ничего.  
\- Десятый! - продолжает страдать Гокудера.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - пытается сказать Цуна. Занзас смеётся.  
\- Похоже, босс доволен, - Бельфегор хихикает.  
\- Убью, - голос Хибари очень слабый.  
\- Маммон! - вскрикивает Бельфегор. Что-то звенит, стучит. Кто-то кричит, но Цуна не может понять, кто.  
\- Похоже, у твоих Хранителей неприятности, - Занзас улыбается и хватает его за горло. Цуна пытается сопротивляться, но безуспешно. Расслабленные мышцы не слушаются, тело как ватное, а сознание затуманено. В ладони Занзаса вспыхивает Пламя Ярости, по телу Цуны прокатываются волны тепла и удовольствия. К мышцам возвращается тонус. Цуна бьёт Занзаса в солнечное сплетение, тот резко выдыхает и от неожиданности разжимает пальцы. Цуна подскакивает на ноги и бросается на помощь к друзьям, не обращая внимания на возвращающийся холод. Стена Пламени пружинит и отбрасывает его обратно в центр купола.  
\- Собрался куда-то? - Занзас смеётся. Кто-то аплодирует, кто-то стонет.  
\- Хочешь меня разозлить? - Занзас приседает, хватает Цуну за шиворот, поднимает над землёй, как котёнка, и трясёт. По телу Цуны разбегаются волны огня, ткань трещит, швы расходятся. Обнажённый Цуна падает на землю, остатки специального костюма догорают под ним, но этот огонь не греет. Цуна поворачивается лицом к Занзасу.  
\- Теперь никто с этим не справится, - расстроенно говорит Реборн.  
Занзас, кажется, его не слышит. Он рассматривает Цуну с вялым интересом. Цуна опять замерзает, он отчаянно нуждается в тепле, которое Занзас способен дать ему.  
\- Босс, мне так нравятся твои идеи, - восхищённо вопит Луссурия. Занзас ухмыляется. Цуна сглатывает, ему очень страшно. Он пытается отползти в сторону, но руки и ноги уже окоченели. Занзас хватает его за плечо, и Цуна мгновенно млеет от согревающего прикосновения. Занзас разворачивает Цуну спиной к себе и ставит его на четвереньки. Цуна не может думать ни о чём, кроме тепла. Когда Занзас убирает руки, Цуну начинает трясти от холода так, что зубы стучат. Занзас хмыкает. К заду Цуны прижимается что-то очень горячее. Цуна ойкает, но не отстраняется. Он надеется, что Занзас может согреть его таким образом. На бёдра Цуны ложатся пламенеющие ладони. Они такие тёплые, что Цуна вздыхает от удовольствия. В паху становится горячо. Цуна кричит от боли, когда Занзас врывается в него, но боль отступает под напором Пламени, которое охватывает всё его тело. Цуна оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что Занзас тоже в огне. Подвижное Пламя искажает черты лица, оскал Занзаса кажется нежной улыбкой - и Цуна улыбается в ответ. Занзас начинает двигаться. По телу Цуны разбегаются волны обжигающего наслаждения. Он стонет. Огненный купол вокруг них разделяется на потоки, которые вращаются в разные стороны, постепенно становясь ярче.  
\- Что?! Что он делает?.. - доносится до Цуны дрожащий голос Базиля. - Я не могу этого видеть.  
\- Ну так отвернись, - Колоннелло сердится.  
Занзас не обращает внимания на комментарии зрителей и не останавливается.  
Мысли Цуны медленно плавают в жидком огне, заполняющем его голову. Занзас насилует его на глазах у всех, но Цуна не испытывает стыда - только удовольствие и благодарность. Жить очень приятно. Заниматься сексом, даже так - тоже.  
Во время следующего толчка Цуна подаётся навстречу.  
\- Как трогательно, - Луссурия вздыхает. - Ему нравится. Босс, ты просто бог секса!  
Левая ладонь Занзаса исчезает с бедра Цуны. Тот косится через плечо, чтобы понять, что делает Занзас. Тот показывает средний палец темноте за пределами купола пламени. Некоторые из варийцев смеются. Когда ладонь Занзаса снова ложится на бедро Цуны, он снова пытается пошевелиться, но Занзас сжимает пальцы, останавливая его.  
\- Не двигайся, - хрипло говорит Занзас. Цуна совершенно расслабляется. Он опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Тепло. Уютно. Приятно.  
Пламя шумит всё громче, но Цуна ещё слышит обрывки разговоров.  
\- ...значит? - спрашивает Колоннелло.  
\- Пламя Посмертной Воли Цуны и Пламя Ярости Занзаса объединились, - говорит Реборн.  
\- ...кончится? - Колоннелло беспокоится. Цуна не может толком понять, из-за чего.  
\- Это как-то зависит от того, - Дино тоже нервничает.  
\- ...у кого к тому моменту будут, - фраза Реборна обрывается.  
Цуна пытается вникнуть в смысл разговора, но у него не получается сосредоточиться. Он прислушивается, но слышит только собственные стоны, хриплое дыхание Занзаса и огненный ураган вокруг.  
\- Босс, лови! - кричит Бельфегор.  
К мерному звуку пламени добавляется тихий мелодичный звон. Он доносится сверху. Цуна заставляет себя поднять голову. Над Занзасом, метрах в трёх, висит и вращается цепь, на которую нанизаны кольца Хранителей. Кольцо Неба по-прежнему у Цуны.  
\- Отдай, - Занзас особенно сильно двигает бёдрами.  
\- Нет, - Цуна мотает головой.  
Занзас легко срывает цепочку с половиной кольца с шеи Цуны. Металл проезжается по коже, оставляя царапину. Должно быть больно, но Занзас не перестаёт двигаться, и приятные ощущения сильнее неприятных. Цуна немного расстроен потерей кольца, но не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме ощущений своего тела. Получив желаемое, Занзас хватает Цуну за бока и ускоряет движения. Дыхание Цуны становится прерывистым. Вокруг ревёт Пламя. Цуна вскрикивает. Ему так жарко, что кажется, будто тело вот-вот растает, как воск в огне. Цуна хочет остановиться, успокоиться, понять, что он упустил - но Занзас не даёт ему такой возможности. Цуна перестаёт чувствовать вес собственного тела. Он жмурится, растворяясь в огне желания, позволяет ему затопить себя и выплеснуться наружу. Занзас не останавливается.  
Когда Цуна открывает глаза, он видит, что огненный купол исчез, но теперь они с Занзасом освещены потоками света разных цветов. Цуна оборачивается. Кольца, продолжающие медленно вращаться над головой Занзаса, испускают свой собственный свет.  
Занзас подставляет руку, цепь падает ему на ладонь, Занзас жмурится и вздрагивает несколько раз, сильно прижавшись к Цуне.  
\- Сражение Неба окончено, - произносит бесстрастный женский голос.  
Цуна чувствует невероятную слабость. Он больше не может опираться на руки, а Занзас отталкивает его. Цуна успевает обрадоваться тому, что теперь тепло не покидает его тело, и теряет сознание.


End file.
